Various electronic devices, such as an electronic product, a communication device, and a mobile communication electronic device, include cases manufactured with metallic or synthetic resin materials. The metallic materials with which such cases are manufactured are heavy in weight and are difficult to mold/process. However, such metallic materials may sophisticate an exterior and are resistant to external shocks. The synthetic resin materials are easy to form into a designed shape and are light in weight, and thus may be useful in manufacturing any shape of electronic devices. However, such synthetic resin materials are slightly weak to external shocks.
According to the related art, design of an electronic device (e.g., a portable terminal), which is designed to be used while being carried, calls for a material having light weight, excellent moldability/processability, and high resistance to external shocks.
With the development of mobile communication services, multimedia functions have been emphasized in portable electronic devices and sizes of display devices mounted in the electronic devices have also increased. To maintain and secure portability in spite of the increasing size of the display device, the thickness and weight of the electronic device need to be reduced. To this end, the thickness and weight of the electronic device may be reduced by increasing the integration of a circuit device. As the integration of the circuit device increases, the electronic device is miniaturized to allow a user to use the electronic device while holding the electronic device by one hand.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.